zim and tak figure out the meaning of life
by firefox69
Summary: this is a story about how zim and tak finally realize how much they love each other
1. Chapter 1

i would like to start by saying that i do not own invader zim that copyright belongs to jhonen vasquez  
also reviews are appreciated as this is my first fic but even if you dont review im still going to write the story

The story started at skool it was a day just like any other except that zita was absent and everyone was looking forward to the upcoming valentines day celebrations except zim. Zim was revolted at their tradition of giving meat to one another. Earlier he had given GIR the task of burning all the meat & he desperately hoped that GIR had succeeded in his task, after all it would be one less thing to stand between the armada and domination of earth. While he had been thinking all the kids had moved towards the window. once zim pushed through the crowd he saw a burning spittle runner which promptly proceeded to explode due to the self destruct mechanism. Out of the corner of his eye he just barely saw a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

i would like to start by saying that i do not own invader zim that copyright belongs to jhonen vasquez  
also reviews are appreciated as this is my first fic but even if you dont review im still going to write the story  
thanks for coming back to read the next chapter i know the last one was kind of short so im going to try to work on it

all that zim managed to see was a flash of green skin as the person ran around the corner of the school. hardly a moment later a girl with blue hair burst inside of the classroom when ms. bitters in that perpetually bored voice of hers said "showing up late not a good way to start the year" the class turned around to see what was going on. ms. bitters continued "class this is the new girl her name is tak. a strange name if you ask me but whatever. tak pushed through the crowd that had surrounded her and immediately strode over towards zim and whispered "shh im armada the tallest sent me to summon you. they would have called but their communicator is broken." zim says oblivious to the stares they were getting "okay im going to head out right now." as zim walked towards the door ms. bitters said "okay fine you're just one less kid i have to listen to." ms. bitters then proceeded to unlock the door and zim left.


	3. Chapter 3

i would like to start by saying that i do not own invader zim that copyright belongs to jhonen vasquez  
also reviews are appreciated as this is my first fic but even if you dont review im still going to write the story  
thanks for coming back to read the next chapter i know the last one was kind of short so im going to try to work on it

About 3 hours later on the massive, Zim was looking for the tallest but he couldn't find them in the control room or the kitchen or the training gym. Finally he decided to just wait in the control room and take a nap while he charges his PAK up.

Back on earth Tak was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible while she was gathering Intel that the tallest didn't quite trust zim to gather. She got some pretty funny looks when she licked a puppy to see what these hot dog things tasted like.

On the massive, the first thing that zim saw when he woke up was a swarm of armada foot soldiers surrounding him with electro spears charged just enough to kill him if he made a wrong move. From behind him he heard red saying "it's no use trying to escape you're surrounded on all sides. We brought you here because we noticed that you were starting to show feelings and we cant allow this to happen as it would make other irkens think it was okay for them to show feelings and it would instigate a revolution. Therefore we need to interrogate you so we can learn more and if you are lucky enough we might not decide to kill you. Men take him down to the dungeon!"

Tak decided that she had enough intel and set off to return to the massive.

please go to my profile page and vote in the poll so i know what u guys want


End file.
